I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for use principally in storing paper currency and is constructed in such a manner as to require its destruction in order to obtain access to the currency stored therein.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, banks for personal use have been well known and have been provided in numerous shapes and sizes and are of many designs. Typical of storage banks are those that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 423,276; 3,610,177; and 3,854,655. Each of these patents discloses a structure in the form of a security box having limited access to the interior thereof and being designed such as to provide a simple, strong and effective means of protecting one's money. All of the aforementioned devices, including many of the wellknown prior art banks that are commercially available for personal use, provide a rather simple means for access to the interior of the bank. Access is usually in the form of a key-operated lock or even simpler mechanisms which permit the easy access to the interior of the security container by the proper and lawful owner of the currency therein.
Today many individuals have purchased homes and other property which require yearly payments for taxes and the like. It has become difficult for many people to save money on a continuous basis for the payment of such taxes without the temptation of being able to have easy access to the money and possibly spend it on other matters other than its intended purpose, i.g. the taxes. It would therefore be desirable to provide a security container for home use which will permit the owner to save money for a selected period of time, such as a year, and wherein access to the money within the container is so difficult that the temptation for the premature removal of the money is virtually eliminated.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant and applicant's attorney the aforementioned prior art represents the closest prior art of which applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.